A Mystic Falls Nightmare
by KassSalvatore
Summary: Caroline Forbes starts to have frequent nightmares; nightmares about a burned man wearing a striped shirt and a fedora hat. Caroline thinks that the nightmares aren't real and that she's safe. But what Caroline doesn't know is that the man is out to kill her, but he can only kill her in her dreams. Will Caroline survive the nightmares before it's too late? AU. OOC. All Human.
1. School Daze

Caroline Forbes starts to have frequent nightmares; nightmares about a burned man wearing a striped shirt and a fedora hat. Caroline thinks that the nightmares aren't real and that she's safe. But what Caroline doesn't know is that the man is out to kill her, but he can only kill her in her dreams. Will Caroline survive the nightmares before it's too late? AU. OOC. All Human. Rated T for violence and a little gore. A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET/ VAMPIRE DIARIES.

**A/N: Hey, guys! So this story idea just recently came into my head. I hope you enjoy and please review and favorite! Also in this story everyone is human and Caroline is single, for now… Haha! Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Nightmare on Elm Street or Vampire Diaries.**

_Chapter 1-School Daze_

Seventeen year old Caroline Forbes sat in History class. One of her favorite classes. But today, was one of those days where Caroline couldn't stand school. She had barely slept last night, only about two hours. So as you could understand, would make school hard if you were running on less than two hours of sleep.

There was only about ten minutes left of class and Mr. Saltzman wouldn't shut up about the Civil War. Sure Caroline cared about school and history, but right now all she cared about was sleep.

Caroline let her head rest on the side of the desk while she looked up at the clock. "Only nine minutes." She whispered to herself.

Her eyes began to shut, she couldn't stop this now, she was already halfway to dreamland.

_Caroline opened her eyes to the same history class. Ok good, she was awake now. _

_Screechhhh._

_Her head whipped to the back of the classroom, but she wasn't in the classroom anymore, she was in a boiler room._

_She realized that she was still asleep._

"_Not this dream again." She grunted._

_This dream had been recurring a lot lately. It went where Caroline was in a boiler room and this burned guy tried to attack her but she always got away from him. The dream wasn't that scary and she never got hurt in the dream. _

"_Caroline…"_

_Caroline got up and looked around the boiler room. "Yeah, yeah. I'm here."_

But suddenly she snapped out of her dream state, her eyes fluttered open. The bell for class had just rang. Bingo. It was the end of the day now, she could go home and listen to music and watch her television recordings.

It was such a stupid dream that she had been having lately. But why did she keep having it? Did normal people have the same dream over and over again? Caroline was actually far from normal...

Caroline's dad was dead and her mom was the Sherriff of the small town of Mystic Falls. Her friends had pretty much all ditched her after her dad died. He had died about a year ago today in a car accident. Her friends had claimed she was "too troubled" to be friends with them now. Some friends they were.

But before Caroline's life had turned to shit, she was actually pretty popular. She was captain of the cheerleading team; she had a football star for a boyfriend and great friends.

After Caroline's dad died, it turned out that Tyler, her boyfriend had been cheating on her with Elena, her best friend. So Caroline dumped him and left the cheerleading team resulting in the loss of some of her friends.

Caroline stopped hanging out with everybody and became pretty depressed. Her mom was always worried about her because she rarely left the house except for school.

Eventually, Liz put her on depression medication and she became a little happier. Her mom thought it was the pills but Caroline thought it was because she found some where to fit in. They called themselves the outsiders. Their names were Stefan (the ultimate bad/good boy) Vicki (The druggie) and little Jeremy(the troubled boy) who was Elena's brother.

Caroline didn't do drugs or even drink, she just liked to hang out with them because they were nice to her and didn't judge.

Caroline got up from her seat and turned to leave the classroom but Mr. Saltzman stopped her. "Caroline, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Dang it, she didn't have time for this. The bus was going to leave any minute. If she didn't leave in the next few minutes, she would have to walk and Caroline did not like to walk home.

"Yeah sure. What is it, ?" Caroline ran a hand through her wavy blonde hair.

"You fell asleep again, Caroline. That's the third time this week. Have you been getting enough sleep lately?" Alaric eyed the dark bags under her eyes.

Caroline stifled a yawn. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired, but no worries. I'm sorry for falling asleep again in class. It won't happen again."

Alaric flashed a smile. "You know I worry about you, Care." Alaric had been dating her mom for the past few months, it was weird at first but then she got used to it.

Caroline slowly nodded. "Sometimes I worry about myself too."

Alaric patted her shoulder. "So, I'll see you and mom later at home?"

"Ok, see you later."

She left the classroom and went to her locker to collect her stuff. When she got everything that she needed, she shut the locker and someone was on the other side. Elena.

Elena flashed her signature bitchy smirk. "Hello, Caroline. How are you doing this fine day?"

Caroline sighed. "What do you want Elena?"

Elena handed her a flyer. "Well since it's Friday and all, I'm hosting a party." She paused. "And you're invited. So be there at 9:00."

Caroline frowned at the flyer in her hand. Why was Elena inviting her to a party? They were mortal enemies. "Um, okay. Thanks." She slung her backpack over her shoulder and began to walk outside.

Bonnie Bennett, Elena's evil sidekick went over to Elena's side. "Is she coming?"

Elena smirked. "Oh yes, she's coming all right."

An hour later:

Caroline sat up in her room, she was doing trigonometry homework. Math was one of Caroline's worst subjects; she preferred art class and history.

Her cell phone vibrated; it was a text.

Caroline set down her paper and pencil before reaching for her cell. The text was from Klaus. Someone who Caroline rarely talked too. She didn't even know that he knew she existed.

**Klaus: Hey, you going to Elena's party tonight? **Klaus's text read.

Caroline began to type on her phone.

**Caroline: Idk yet, Elena's a real bitch. I don't even know why she invited me.**

Klaus texted back.

**Klaus: You should come. I'll be there.**

Caroline replied again.

**Caroline: Hmm, I'll think about it.**

So she was now going to this party, even though she didn't want too. But if Klaus was going, she was going. She wanted to get to know him better, maybe he was really nice?

Klaus was a mysterious boy who no one really knew. Yeah he was hot and stuff but he didn't show much of a personality. He had just moved to this school about a month ago.

It was 4:00 right now and the party started at 9:00. So, Caroline had about five hours to decide on what to wear. Greeeattt.


	2. Party Gone Wrong

**A/N: Chapter 2! Ok guys so, I was thinking of maybe developing Klaus and Caroline's relationship for a few chapters before the nightmares start and stuff. Also, I don't really know who I want to kill off first. I kind of want to kill Elena off first because I made her a real mean girl in this story and she annoys me now. Katherine is also in this story, she's Elena's twin and I switched the two girl's personalities around. But I don't know for sure on who I want to die, so I want you guys to leave a review saying who you want to die first! MWAHAHA! Sorry for any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or A Nightmare on Elm Street.**

_**CHAPTER 2- Party Gone Wrong**_

It was 9:00, party time.

Caroline was dressed in simple clothing with her blonde hair pulled back in a high ponytail, dark wash skinny jeans and a red sweater paired with brown ankle boots and her brown leather jacket was on over top.

She applied cherry flavored Chap Stick to her lips before getting her purse and leaving her room.

"Where you going, honey?" Liz asked as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

Crap. She hadn't said anything to her mother about the party. Liz probably wouldn't let her go. Caroline could only hope…

Caroline cleared her throat. "Is it ok if I got to a party? It's at Elena Gilbert's house."

Liz frowned. "Since when do you like parties? And Elena Gilbert? I thought you two were enemies."

"Well I don't really know but this cute guy is going and-"

Liz shooed her out the door. "It's fine, Care. Just have fun and don't drink or smoke."

Caroline smiled. "I won't and thanks mom."

"You're welcome." Liz kissed her daughter's forehead. "Your curfew is 11:30."

Caroline said goodbye to her mother before leaving her house and setting off to Elena's house.

It couldn't be that bad, could it? At least Jeremy was going to be there because he was Elena's brother and all. Also, Klaus was going to be there.

She had arrived to Elena's house. It was a few minutes past 9, perfect timing.

When Caroline opened the door to Elena's house, the party was in full swing. Torches by Foster the People was playing, it was actually one of Caroline's favorite albums. People were grinding on each other and almost everyone had a beer in their hand.

"Hey, Care." Elena greeted and handed her a beer. She looked perfect, dressed in a black sheer top and an aqua skater skirt. Her dark hair was left down in soft, bouncy curls and her eyelashes were coated with black mascara. Beautiful, but a not so beautiful personality.

"Um, no thanks. I don't drink." Caroline said and gave the cup back to Elena.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Suit yourself." She trailed off.

Great, now what was Caroline supposed to do? She felt so awkward, parties defiantly weren't her scene.

"Yo, Caroline!" A drunken Stefan came stepping out. He rushed out to her and collapsed in her arms.

Together, the both landed on the couch. Perfect.

"What're you doing here, Stefan? I didn't know you liked Elena." Caroline asked with suspicion.

"Katherine invited me. I'm hoping to get lucky tonight with her if you know what I mean." His eyebrows went up and down. Perv.

Caroline whacked his arm. "Stefan…!"

Katherine was Elena's innocent twin sister. She wouldn't hurt a fly and Caroline thought she was dating a guy named Elijah. But they had probably broken up. Katherine was sweet and all but she couldn't hold a relationship for more than a week.

"What?" Stefan asked before burping. "A man has his needs."

Caroline pushed Stefan off of her and got up to look for anyone that she knew.

About an hour later:

Caroline had wandered around the party for about an hour now, she mingled with a few people and kind of enjoyed herself. Lots of people were being oddly nice to her. But, still no sign of Klaus.

In the kitchen, people were standing by a keg stand and everyone was laughing hysterically. Tyler Lockwood, Caroline's ex was on top of the keg stand and everyone was cheering him on. "Tyler! Tyler! Tyler!"

Caroline rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall. Tyler hopped off the keg and stumbled towards her. "Hey."

He touched her cheek and smirked while she stood uncomfortably. "It's been a long time, Care."

He continued to touch her face so she slapped his hand away. He looked hurt when she did that. "Don't touch me." She spat and walked away.

What was she supposed to do? Her only friend here was Stefan and he was drunk. Where on earth was Klaus? She only came to this stupid party because he said that he was going…

Caroline walked slowly up the stairs. When she was almost to the top, she bumped into Jeremy resulting in them both falling on top of each other.

"Sorry, Jer!" Caroline said and stood up; she offered him his hand to help him up and he took it.

"Sorry about that. I should have been more careful." Jeremy replied and flashed an apologetic smile.

"No worries, Jer." Caroline paused. "Um, do you have any idea why your sister invited me to her party?"

Jeremy's smile turned into a frown. "Hmm, nope. Sorry."

She nodded. "Oh, well I guess I'll see you around."

Jeremy smiled and went back into his room while Caroline went into the bathroom.

Katherine and Stefan were making out on top of the toilet. Caroline gasped. "Oh god, sorry!" She shut the door and sighed.

When Caroline shut the door, someone was behind her. He was breathing really heavy down on her neck. He spun her around and grabbed her hips.

Caroline was face to face with Tyler. "Get your hands off of me." She said through gritted teeth.

He planted a little kiss on her neck and she squirmed.

Tyler smirked and grabbed her wrist before dragging her into one of the bedrooms. He locked the door and proceeded to kiss her.

Caroline tried to fight him off but he was too strong. "Stop!"

Tyler yanked her hair and slammed her against the wall. Her head ached and she started to bleed. Hopefully she didn't have a concussion.

Suddenly three people burst out of the closet, Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett and Aimee Bradley. The three mean girls. They had cameras in their hands and they rapidly snapped pictures.

The three girls laughed and Tyler did too. Caroline stood up from the wall and clutched her head, oh god her head felt wet and gross. Blood was all over her hand!

Tears feel from her eyes as she ran as fast as she could out of the room. So that was why Elena had invited her to the party…

Caroline ran out of the house and midway down the street when she fell to the ground and began to sob. Why were people so mean?

A while light blinded Caroline. It was a car and it pulled to the side of the road. The driver stepped out of the car and rushed over to her. Klaus.

"Caroline? Is that you?" Klaus asked before kneeling down beside her. He noticed her bloody head. "Oh god, your head!"

Caroline sat up and held her head in her hands. "Klaus." She whispered.

"Caroline, what happened?" He paused. "I'm going to take you to the hospital."

Caroline shook her head which made it hurt even worse. "No, no, no. Please just take me home."

Klaus frowned at her. "No Caroline, you're hurt. I'm taking you to a doctor."

"Please just take me home, Klaus."

He sighed and then helped her up. "Fine, get in the car."

She wobbled to his car and got in the passenger seat. It was a white car and it was pretty standard. Pretty small, but neat.

He got in the front seat and got her a napkin from the glove compartment. "Tell me what happened."

Caroline sighed and wiped her hands with the napkin. "Tyler who is my ex-boyfriend suddenly came onto me and forced me into a room. He kissed me then threw me into the wall before Elena and her posse came out of the closet and started snapping pictures."

Klaus glared at the ground, he looked furious. "That bastard and those bitches. No gentleman dares to force them self on a woman. I will make him pay, but you need to tell someone about what the girls did to you.I'll also try to get them to delete the pictures. It's bullying what they did to you and you need to press charges."

Caroline sighed. "No, thanks and all but it will only make things worse. Those girls do stuff like this all the time. Telling someone won't change anything. But you can go beat up Tyler if you want…"

Klaus began to drive her home. "Fine but if anything gets worse, you tell me and I'll help you. That Tyler kid deserves a good punch in the face." He smiled.

They reached Caroline's house and her head had finally stopped bleeding. "Thanks Klaus, I really appreciate it."

Klaus smiled at her. "No problem, Caroline."

Caroline then remembered something; her car was still parked at Elena's. "Oh shit."

"What is it?"

"My car, it's still at Elena's."

Klaus smiled. "It will be here tomorrow morning, no worries."

Caroline grinned and handed Klaus her keys, he had proved himself that she could trust him. "Thank you."

She got out of his car and waved goodbye as he pulled out of the driveway before going inside. Oh no, her mom couldn't see her like this.

Caroline unlocked the front door and quietly stepped into the house. Thank god, Liz or Alaric weren't downstairs. They were probably both asleep since it was 11:00. Good timing, Care.

The stairs creaked as Caroline went up them. The first thing she did was go into the bathroom. She began to strip and put her dirty clothes in the hamper. After she was fully naked, she opened the cabinet and got out two Advil's and swallowed them down with water.

Shower time. Caroline turned the shower on hot and climbed in. The hot water hit her body and relaxed her muscles.

She scrubbed off the dirt and blood with a clarifying shampoo and then a body scrub.

After she rinsed off the soap and shampoo, she turned off the shower and stepped out. She wrapped her hair up in a fluffy white towel and slipped on her robe.

Caroline left the bathroom and peaked into Liz and Alaric's room, they were both fast asleep in their bed. "Good night." She whispered before quietly shutting their door.

Once Caroline was in her bedroom preparing for bed, her head started to pound again. If it still hurt tomorrow then she would tell Liz she needed to see a doctor. Hopefully those Advil's will start to kick in soon.

Caroline pulled down the covers off her bed and climbed in. Her sheets were cold which felt nice on her sore body. Caroline let her eyes close and she drifted off into a deep slumber.

Now would be the perfect time for a nightmare.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Like I said before, please leave a comment telling me who you want to die first! Someone will defiantly die in the next chapter, MWAHAHA! Thanks for reviewing :) **


	3. Dreamland

**A/N: Hey everyone! Chapter 3! I hope you all like what I decided to do. ;) ****Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or ANOES.**

WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! 

_CHAPTER 3- DREAMLAND_

_It was the same old boiler room, that's always where this dream started. In an old and dusty boiler room._

_Caroline clutched her head. God, when would it stop hurting? Since she was dreaming, wouldn't the pain stop?_

_She wandered around the boiler room for about two minutes when she heard a sudden sound. _

_Screeech._

_Caroline looked around. "Hello?" _

_Something sharp pricked her shoulder resulting in blood to flow out. "Ow!"_

_She winced and turned out, coming face to face with the boogeyman._

"_Not you again." Caroline muttered before running as fast as she could away from him._

_He chuckled and began to chase after her. "Little Caroline. Sweet Caroline." He whispered and flicked his tongue back and forth._

_Caroline hid behind a wall with wide eyes. Even though it was just a dream, he still scared her. _

_He found her and grabbed her waist. "Come here baby. I don't bite!"_

_Caroline tried to kick him but she was too slow. He knocked her into the wall and pinned her arms up above her head. _

"_Go to hell, asshole!" Caroline spat._

_He chuckled. "That's no way to treat Freddy. I could easily kill you with these fingers." He proceeded to snap his finger knives near her face._

"_Let me go!"_

"_Nope, you've been a bad girl Caroline. You need to be punished." Freddy said before laughing. He took his knife finger and traced it across her-_

Caroline was awakened by her mother's loud knocking. "Caroline, there is a boy outside to see you."

Caroline gasped and woke up with a start. She was confused and her head was spinning. Caroline's hand flew to her shoulder, blood soaked through her t-shirt. A cut. Impossible.

"Be right there, mom!" Caroline shouted and stumbled out of bed. She took off her t-shirt and threw it onto a chair, she could wash it later. Next she dabbed at the cut with a few Kleenex's before throwing on her robe and going down the stairs quickly.

Out in the front yard, was Klaus. He was leaning against her car, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey." Caroline said as she made her way towards him.

Klaus put out the cigarette when she came over to him. "You look terrible."

Caroline nervously laughed. "Gee thanks, Klaus. Anyway, thanks for returning my car."

Klaus ran a hand through his hair. "You're welcome. But no, I mean your face; it's swollen and you look sick. Maybe you should go see a doctor, Caroline."

"Oh, yeah. I don't feel too feel, my head is still hurting. I'll get my mom to take me to the doctors."

Klaus handed her the car keys before yawning. "You should do that, you really look ill."

"I will." She paused. "You sound tired."

He nodded. "Yeah, damn nightmares kept me up. I pretty much drove around all night."

"Me too. What was your nightmare about?" She asked.

"This burned guy with knives for fingers attacked me in a boiler room. I even woke up with two cuts." Klaus pointed to the long, dark cuts on his arms. "I know, it sounds crazy."

Caroline shook her head, not believing that they had the same dream. "I had the same dream, it's been going on for a few days but it hasn't been this bad. He scratched me too and I woke up with this." She pulled down the side of her robe, revealing the long cut that Freddy had made with his finger knife.

"Wow, that's so freaky." He said and shook his head in disbelief. "Wait, it says something." He looked more closely.

Caroline frowned before glancing down at her shoulder. Freddy was engraved into her shoulder. "Oh god."

A couple hours later:

Caroline sat in the doctor's office waiting room with her mother, Liz. She had told her mother that last night at the party she accidently fell into the wall. A lie that was partly true. Liz was confused at how she did that but Caroline lied and said she was just being clumsy. The headache still hadn't gone away so that's why they were there; at the doctor's.

The cut on Caroline's shoulder had turned into a scar. A scar that would forever read, Freddy. Caroline had made sure to wear something that wouldn't show the scar. Thank god she owned about a hundred sweaters.

"Caroline Forbes. Dr. Rossetti is ready for you." The lady called.

Caroline smoothed her hair before standing up and walking into the room. Liz followed after her.

Dr. Rossetti was typing away at the computer when they came in; Caroline sat up on the bed while Liz sat in the chair.

"Hello, Caroline and Elizabeth. It's been a while since I've seen the two of you." Dr. Rossetti smiled at each of them. "How's school going Caroline?"

"School's ok, same as always." Caroline replied and gulped.

"Good, good. So what seems to be the problem today, dear?"

"My head, I banged it last night. It won't stop pounding." Caroline nervously said. She sat hoping that he wouldn't ask any other questions that might give it away that someone had caused this pain and that it was no accident.

"Any symptoms?" He asked.

"I threw up once and uh, I had a bad nightmare if that counts."

Dr. Rossetti cocked his head to the side. "Hmm okay, we'll it's probably not a concussion. I'll prescribe some heavy Tylenol that should wipe out that pesky headache. No worries, dear."

Caroline nodded. That was easy. "Ok, thank you."

Later that night:

Caroline and her mother had picked up the Tylenol on their way back from the doctor's.

Right now Caroline was upstairs in her room, blasting music. She felt great and her headache was long gone!

She sang at the top of her lungs to the song, Royals by Lorde. "And we'll never be royals! It don't run in our blood! That kind of luxe just ain't for us!-"

Caroline's phone vibrated. She sighed before turning off the radio and jumping on her bed. The text was from Vicki.

**Vicki: Hi Care x Heard what happened last night at Elena's party. Jer and I are pissed! Come to the grill, we wanna chill with you. **The text message said.

Caroline smiled before texting her friend back.

**Caroline: Thnx Vic, I'll be there in 10 x. **Caroline hit send.

She tugged on her leather jacket and threw her hair up in a messy bun before grabbing her purse and heading down the stairs.

Liz was cuddled up beside Alaric on the couch. They were watching something on TV.

"Hey mom, is it ok if I go to the Grill for a little while? Vicki and Jeremy are there." Caroline asked.

"Caroline, you know I don't like that Vicki girl, she's troubled. But, I guess you can go. Keep in contact." Liz sighed.

Caroline kissed her mom on the cheek. "Thanks mom, see you guys later."

Caroline left the house and climbed into her car, setting off to the Grill.

A few minutes later, Caroline saw something flash in the middle of the road. She could have sworn that it looked like the guy in her dreams, Freddy. Caroline screamed and let go of the wheel but she quickly grabbed it back and swerved to the side of the road. Holy shit.

She sighed and took a deep breath. Well, that was a close call.

Ok, she was good to start driving again. It was just a silly little hallucination, that's all. She was fine.

Her dad had died this way, in a car accident. She took another deep breath and started to drive again.

Caroline pulled into the Mystic Grill parking lot of stepped out of her car. The grill was pretty empty except for a few people. She spotted Jeremy and Vicki sitting at a table in the corner. They waved her over.

"Hi guys." Caroline said as she sat down beside Vicki in the booth.

"Oh my god, you won't believe what happened a few minutes ago." Vicki gushed.

Jeremy was grinning. "That new guy Klaus, attacked Tyler and called him a whole bunch of names. They both got kicked out but it was sick! Klaus totally defended you!"

Vicki playfully hit Jeremy in the arm. "Hey, you said that I could tell her!"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Boo who."

"Oh wow, really? I can't believe he did that in public." Caroline said and blushed.

Jeremy and Vicki caught the blush. "Someone has a crush." Vicki joked.

"Oh come on, I barely know him." She paused. "He drove me home last night from the party, I was lying on the sidewalk and he stopped."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "The side of the road? What are you, us?"

"No, no. It's a long story. I don't really want to talk about what happened anymore." Caroline answered.

"Oh ok." Vicki said quietly but then grinned as she just remembered something. "Oh my god, you won't believe what else happened! Klaus pretty much told everybody off and made Elena delete the pictures! He's totally in love with you!"

"He did that? Wow, he's better than I thought." The three laughed.

"You should phone him to thank him." Jeremy encouraged.

Caroline nodded. "You know, you're right. I'll do that. Be back in a sec."

She got up and walked into the bathroom. She got out her phone from her purse and dialed his number; he picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Klaus?"

"Caroline, is that you?" He sounded happy to hear her voice but also tired.

"Yeah it's me. Thanks for teaching Tyler a lesson, my friends told me everything that happened." Caroline softly said.

She could almost hear his smile. "No problem Caroline. What he did was wrong and Elena too, I made her delete the pictures."

"You're a good guy, Klaus."

"Thanks Caroline. It means a lot." He said.

Caroline suddenly felt a need to bring up her near accident. "I think I saw the Freddy guy in the middle of the road earlier. I almost got in an accident because of it."

"That must have been scary. I'm glad you're ok though." He stopped for a moment. "Why do we dream of the same guy?"

"I honestly have no idea Klaus. It's freaking me out." She replied.

"Well maybe we could do some research tomorrow on dreams at the library if you're uh, not busy?" Klaus asked.

Caroline smiled. "Sounds great. Does 1:15 sound good for you?"

"Sounds great." And with that, they hung up.

Caroline made her way out of the bathroom and back to her friends. They were grinning.

"I'm hanging out with him tomorrow at the library." She said.

Vicki rolled her eyes. "Really, the library?"

"What's wrong with the library?" Caroline asked defensively.

"Nothing, it just seems like a weird place for a first date." Jeremy said. Vicki agreed with him. "Yeah, I agree."

"Well we've both been having the same nightmare lately and we've decided to look it up together."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "Nightmares? About what?"

"A boogiemen in a boiler room that always tries to attack us. He has knives for fingers and he wears-"

Vicki caught her off. –"A striped shirt and a fedora."

"You've had the same dream as us?" Caroline asked in shock.

Vicki slowly nodded. "He even gave me this scar." She pointed to a sharp cut on her neck. "My mom thought it was hickey at first, if only she knew. The nightmares have been going on for a week."

Caroline and Jeremy both examined her neck. "Wow. That's insane."

Caroline showed them the mark on her shoulder, the one that read Freddy.

"Oh my god." Vicki and Jeremy both gasped.

Jeremy gulped. "I have those dreams too, but he hasn't scratched me yet."

Caroline held her head in her hands. "I don't get it, why could this be happening to all of us? Why us?"

"I have no idea." Jeremy whispered.

Vicki cleared her throat. "Hey, um. Do you think you guys could stay over at my house tonight? My parents are on a business trip and my nightmares have been really shaking me up."

The two nodded. "Sure Vic. No worries."

Later at Vicki's house:

The trio were all preparing for bed. Vicki was up in her bedroom, Jeremy on the couch and Caroline on the other half of the couch.

Caroline was the only one who wasn't asleep. Jeremy's snores shook the whole house. God, he was a loud sleeper.

She wanted to sleep, but was afraid too. Caroline didn't want to have the dream again, she knew she would and the fact that her friends were having it too, made her terrified. Who was this Freddy guy and what did he want with them?

Suddenly, a piercing scream came from upstairs followed by a bang. Vicki.


	4. The First Death

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or ANOES**

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!**

**Chapter 4: Vicki**

A few minutes before:

Vicki had finally found a comfortable position in her bed. It had taken her a while to get comfy party because of the nightmares. She didn't really want to fall asleep but she knew that she was ok now. Her friends were over, she was safe. It was just a stupid nightmare, that's all it was.

Vicki let her eyes close and she immediately fell asleep, that's how tired she was.

_She looked around at her surroundings, she was in her bedroom. Okay, so maybe she wasn't asleep? Or was this the dream?_

_Vicki ran a hand through her hair before getting out of bed to go pee. She opened the bathroom door and stepped inside._

_After she did her business, she washed her hands with lukewarm water. Suddenly, the water turned extremely hot. Vicki frowned and tried to turn it cooler, but it was no use. The water was getting hotter and hotter by the second. _

_Vicki turned the tap off and winced. It was so hot that it had burned her. She made her way back into her bedroom and climbed back into bed. But suddenly, something leaped onto her bed and pinned down her neck with their body to prevent her from breathing._

"_Hello, Vicki. It's been a long time since I've seen your face. You look beautiful." Freddy said and chuckled. _

_It was him, the boogeyman. Vicki punched him in the face before running out of her room. Freddy caught her and dragged her back onto her bed._

_Vicki tried to scream but his burned hand covered her mouth. He stroked her cheek with his knife finger. "Vicki, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."_

_Vicki bit his hand and growled. He slapped her across the face before plunging his hand into her stomach. He did it three more times until he was sure that she was dead._

_Vicki gave one last breath before the darkness pulled her under, death. _

Present:

Jeremy and Caroline both jumped off the couch and bolted up the stairs.

When they entered Vicki's bedroom, Caroline covered her mouth with her hand and stared in shock at Vicki's lifeless body that was in the middle of the bed. Blood was all over the walls, Vicki's blood.

Jeremy was in shock. Vicki couldn't be dead? How did this happen? It was impossible…

Caroline rushed over to Vicki's body and tried to shake her awake, but it was too late. Vicki was dead. "Vic! C'mon, Vicki! No!" She screamed.

Jeremy sat on the floor and rocked back and forth while Caroline screamed and cried. "VICKI!"

Caroline discovered four large gashes across Vicki's stomach. Vicki's neck was swollen and her hands were burned. "Jeremy, she was stabbed and her neck is swollen, like she'd been strangled." She came over to Jeremy and crouched down. "He got her-her, Jer. He killed our best friend, in her-her dream. It was him." Caroline's voice shook as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Jeremy wouldn't respond. It was too much for him. "No." He croaked.

"Jeremy, go downstairs and call the police. I'll be down in a minute." Caroline whispered.

Jeremy didn't move or respond. He just sat there.

"Jeremy, come on. Go!"

Still nothing.

"Jeremy, seriously!"

Nothing.

Caroline gave up with Jeremy and went downstairs herself to phone the cops.

Half an hour later:

Caroline sat in her mom's office with teary eyes and trembling hands. Since Caroline or Jeremy weren't in the room with Vicki, her death was covered up a suicide. But obviously it wasn't.

What person would slash their stomach open with a knife to kill themselves? Caroline and Jeremy were the only ones who knew the truth; it was Freddy who murdered their friend. Freddy killed Vicki in her dream.

And the worst part about all of this was he could get any one of them, Caroline, Jeremy or Klaus. How long would it take for the next one to end up dead?

"Sweetie, Alaric is waiting for you in the hall. You'll both go home. Ok, sweetie? I'll be home in the morning." Liz said in a soothing voice.

"I want to stay here. Please let me stay." Caroline croaked as more tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

Liz pulled her daughter up from the chair and wrapped her in a hug. "It's going to be ok; it's going to be ok." She cooed.

"Mom, it's like it's happening all over again." Caroline whispered, referring to her dad's death.

"Honey, Vicki was a troubled girl. She got mixed up with drugs and sex, it didn't end well for her."

Caroline pulled away from her mother and frowned. "You think she killed herself too? Mom, she didn't. It's not-"

Liz caught her off. "I know that she was your friend and it's hard for you to believe that she was depressed. I understand."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Caroline lied. It wasn't even worth trying to explain to her mom.

Liz kissed her daughter's head. "Now go out in the hall and Alaric will take you home."

Caroline nodded. "Okay. Love you mom, bye."

"Bye sweetie."

She left the room and saw Jeremy leaning against the wall with closed eyes. Alaric wasn't anywhere to be seen, he was probably in the washroom.

"Jer?" Caroline called out.

Jeremy opened his eyes and walked over to Caroline before squeezing her tight in an embrace. He was crying. "He got her Care, he killed her and now he's coming after us."

Caroline rubbed Jeremy's back. "We'll kill him first. It's going to be ok, Jer. It's going to be ok. But you need to go home now, ok?"

Jeremy slowly nodded. "I will go home."

"Good. Don't think about this anymore once you get home."

"I can't sleep anymore, Care. He's going to get me if I sleep." Jeremy whispered.

Caroline pulled away from him and cupped his face in her hands, looking into his eyes. "I know, Jeremy. I know." She sighed.


	5. Seven Minutes

**A/N: Hey everyone! Chapter 5! There is one thing that I can tell you, Caroline and Klaus won't die. As for the rest, I can't say! MWAHAHA! ****Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or ANOES.**

_**Chapter 5- Seven Minutes**_

Twenty missed calls. Ten from Jeremy and ten from Stefan, her best friends.

It was too much to talk to her friends right now. How do you go on with life after your best friend dies?

Caroline deleted the recent text message from Stefan, it read:

**Stefan: I need you, please Caroline. I'm scared. Jeremy told me how it happened; I need to talk to you. Phone me when you have the chance, please.**

She slid her cell-phone into her sweater pocket before exiting her room. She made her way down the stairs and stood by the window for Klaus to come.

Caroline had canceled their library date because of Vicki's death so Klaus asked if he could just come over. She said yes.

The bags and grays under her eyes due to the lack of sleep had become darker. Her hair was pulled back in a sloppy bun with strands sticking out and her mascara was smudged. She had stayed up all night crying and listening to sad music while drawing. Drawing was one of Caroline's favourite things to do, and she was good at it.

After Bill died, Caroline had to find something to keep her busy; she found happiness in sketching. She even entered an art contest at her school and she won. It was a great success for Caroline and Liz, because Caroline had earned $50 from the contest which may not seem like a lot, but it was for the struggling mother and daughter.

A car pulled into the driveway and a minute later, Klaus stepped out of his car and made his way to the front door.

Caroline was up in a second to let Klaus inside. She opened the door for him. "Hi."

Klaus frowned before putting his hands in his pockets. "How are you holding up?"

She shook her head, trying to hold back her tears. She didn't want to cry in front of him. She didn't want to cry in front of anybody anymore. Crying time was over, it was time to face it and accept it.

"I'm okay. What about you?" Caroline asked before yawning.

"I'm exhausted, I haven't been sleeping. This is wearing me down." Klaus replied and sighed.

"You know how she died, right?" Caroline blurted. "Vicki-my friend. Freddy got her in her dream. She showed me a cut on her neck."

Klaus did something unexpected; he pulled Caroline into a warm embrace. "We're going to find out why he's doing this. Do you know anyone else who's having the dreams?"

She slowly nodded before pulling away from the hug to look into his eyes. "Yeah, Jeremy Gilbert."

"Hmm, Jeremy Gilbert- as in stoner boy and Elena's younger brother?

"Yeah, that's him."

Klaus sighed. "We're going to stop Freddy, Caroline."

"How can we do that when he's only in out dreams?"

Klaus leaned in closer to her ear. "I'm going to go to sleep and you're going to wake me up after I talk to him.

"No!" She cried. "Klaus, no you're not going to sleep. He'll get you…"

Klaus held onto her shoulders. "Caroline, it's the only way. He's not going to kill me; I'll be out of the dream before he even has the chance."

"If we're going to do this." She paused. "Then I'm going to be the one going to sleep, not you."

"No." He firmly said.

"Yes." Caroline gritted her teeth.

"No."

"Yes."

Klaus sighed, he obviously wasn't going to win this fight. "Fine." He muttered.

Caroline smirked. "Now c'mon, let's just get this over with." She yanked his arm and pulled him up the stairs.

A FEW MINUTES LATER:

Caroline and Klaus were in Caroline's room.

Caroline was lying down on her bed with her hands on her stomach while Klaus was sitting in the rocking chair nervously rocking back and forth.

"Are you nervous?" Klaus asked.

"Terrified."

Klaus gave her hand a little squeeze. "Hey, I'm here. You're going to be ok; the alarm is set for seven minutes. That should be enough time."

Caroline nodded. "Thanks, it means a lot that you're doing this with me."

Klaus smiled. "Now you should probably close your eyes and try to sleep. I'll be here the whole time."

"You won't be in my dream though."

"He won't get you, I promise."

Caroline slowly nodded before shutting her eyes. She took one deep breath and she was pulled under; into the dream.

"_Where are you Freddy? I'm here! You killed Vicki! I want to know why you did it!" Caroline shouted as she ran through the boiler room._

_A familiar chuckling voice wandered in front of Caroline. _

"_You bastard." Caroline spat. _

_Freddy looked at her and groaned. Why was he angry?_

_He angrily threw her against the wall. His eyes were full of rage and his face was contorted in fury. "I've mistaken you for a smart girl, Caroline. Obviously you aren't because you're back."_

"_Why are you doing this?" She screamed._

"_Why don't you ask your sweet mother? I'm sure she'd be happy to tell you."_

"_What? Why would my mother know who you are?" _

_Freddy pressed his finger knife and held it to her throat. "Stop speaking, you're making this harder than it has to be!"_

"_NO!" She jabbed her finger into his eye and he made a cut in her throat before clutching his eye and stumbling. _

_Caroline clutched her throat as she ran. "KLAUS!"_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

"Caroline!" Klaus shouted and shook her awake.

She opened her eyes with a gasp. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh god."

Klaus held a cloth to her bloody neck. "He cut you." He continued to dab at the wound. "I'm not letting him hurt you again."

Caroline began to sob. She sat up and rocked slowly with her knees pressed to her stomach. "I can't do this."

Klaus stopped dabbing and held her face with his hands. "Listen to me, Caroline."

She looked into his eyes. His eyes were a darkish blue with little flecks of gold in them. She never noticed how beautiful they were.

"We're going to defeat him." Klaus paused and looked around the room. "If he can hurt us in the dream, maybe there is other stuff he can do. Maybe, we could bring him out of the dream and kill him?"

Caroline shook her head. She was exhausted. "I'm not going back in that dream and neither are you. It can wait for another day."

"I know." He moved in closer. "Just whatever you do, don't fall asleep."

Caroline nodded before moving in even closer and kissing him. A little kiss. It was short but sweet. His lips were soft and he tasted like mint leaves.

A few moments later, they both pulled away and Caroline rested her forehead against his. "You should probably go now."

Klaus nodded. "Phone me later." He got up off her bed and stood in the doorway before smiling. God he had nice lips.

Caroline nodded. "See ya soon, Klaus."

He left and a minute after, Caroline's cell phone started to buzz. She glanced at the caller id, it was Jeremy. She debated on answering it or not. Can't hide from the world forever. She went with her gut and answered.

"Hello? Whoa, Jer. Slow down. Oh god, I'll be right over." She hung up and threw her leather jacket on before grabbing her purse and going out the door with a worried expression.

Katherine and Stefan were in trouble.

**A/N: Whoa, cliffhanger! Hahaha I hope you enjoyed :)**


	6. Elena

**A/N: Happy Halloween! Here is chapter 6! In this chapter it's just about Elena and what happens to lead up to Jeremy's phone call to Caroline. This chapter is very short, and it's kind of a little filler.**

_CHAPTER 6- Elena's pain_

Elena sat at her computer typing away to Damon, her current crush while she sipped on her hazelnut coffee.

She wasn't sure if Damon liked her as more than a friend but she would soon find out. And if Damon didn't like her, then she'd make him like her.

Boys were what Elena did best. She was captain of the cheerleading team, prom queen three years in a row and she got every boy she wanted. Every girl wanted to be her and every boy wanted to be with her. What more could a girl ask for?

Katherine, Elena's twin was always trying to steal her spotlight. But Katherine would never get it, Elena was sure of that.

Tonight, Katherine was having a boy sleep over. His name was Stefan and he was a stoner. Katherine really could do better but who knows, maybe Katherine was running out of boys to bang? Probably.

Katherine couldn't hold a relationship; she dated a guy each week. Elijah was the recent breakup and Elena was surprised at how long they lasted. It was Katherine's longest, two weeks.

Lately, the Gilbert siblings had all been having the same nightmare. It was really scary, and it started with a man in a boiler room that tried to attack them. He was burned, like someone had set him on fire and he wore an ugly Christmas sweater with an old fedora hat. He also had knives for fingers that he used for slashing his victims. But it was just a dream, a silly dream.

Suddenly, Elena heard a bang followed by a scream and then her name being screamed. "ELENA!" All these noises coming from Katherine's room.

Elena bolted from her computer trying not to spill her coffee and ran to Katherine's room.

"What's going on?" She asked before looking down to the ground.

Jeremy was standing by the wall and he was shaking out of fear.

Stefan was crouched down by the body on the ground. Katherine.

Katherine was lying on the floor, there was blood pouring from her wrists and neck. Someone had tried to kill her.

"Oh my god." Elena whispered before glaring her eyes at Stefan. "You killed her!"

Stefan said nothing; he just sat beside Katherine and stared into space.

Jeremy came to Elena. "No, he didn't hurt her. It was someone else, but please Elena, do something!"

Elena dug out her cell-phone from her pocket and dialed 911.


	7. Disconnected

_A/N: Hey guys, I uploaded this earlier but I just deleted it to make a few changes! HOPE YOU ENJOY! Chapter 7! Sorry for any mistakes & WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!_

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANOES_

_CHAPTER 7- DISCONNECTED_

* * *

Caroline got out of her car and ran to the Gilbert house. Four cop cars and an ambulance were parked outside the house.

"Stefan!" Caroline shouted as she saw a police officer pulling Stefan out of the house. Jeremy's face was sullen and he stared emotionless at the ground as the officer dragged him out; he was in handcuffs.

Caroline ran over to them. "What's going on? What the hell?"

The officer looked at her. "Katherine Gilbert was attacked by this young man. Miss Gilbert was asleep and Stefan was the one in the room with her. He's being arrested. But you can't be here, Miss. This is a crime scene.

"No, no. Stefan didn't do it. I know who did, his name is Freddy and he's burned." She was desperate and she couldn't stop herself from speaking. "Please. Stefan didn't do it."

The officer shook his head. "Miss, go on home. This is no place for you to be."

A tear ran down Stefan's eye, he knew what was happening but he just couldn't accept it.

Suddenly, Jeremy came out of the house and walked towards them. "It's ok, officer. Caroline is my friend."

"Sherriff Forbes's daughter?" The officer asked.

Caroline nodded.

"Well you go right in with Jeremy then; I'll tell your mom when I get to the station."

Caroline thanked the officer and mouthed to Stefan that it was going to be ok before going into the Gilbert house with Jeremy.

After they both stepped inside, sobs were heard from upstairs. Elena's room.

Jeremy took Caroline's hand and led her upstairs.

"What the hell is going on Jeremy?" Caroline asked as she sat down on Jeremy's bed.

"They took Katherine away not too long ago before they arrested Stefan. Aunt Jenna wasn't home but I think she went with Katherine to the hospital after she got the call. But I'll tell you the whole story; Stefan was staying the night in Katherine's room, I guess they're dating now but in the middle of the night, I heard Katherine scream. So, I-I" His voice trembled. "Went in there and Katherine was lying on the ground. Her neck and wrists were slit, blood was pouring out and she couldn't breathe." He began to cry. "Stefan-Stefan wasn't talking so I screamed for Elena and she came in and-and called the cops." He looked at Caroline. "But we both know that Stefan didn't do anything-anything."

"Oh god, Jer. Freddy is after Katherine too. Oh god." Caroline whispered.

Jeremy pulled his knees to his chest. "I think Elena's having them too."

"Oh god." Poor Katherine, had her throat and wrists slit by Freddy. She probably wouldn't make it. Poor Stefan who was blamed for her attack, was in jail now. "I slept earlier and saw Freddy again. He said that my mom would know why he is after us."

Jeremy cocked his head to the side. "What? Why?"

"I don't know. But tomorrow, I'm finding out."

"Okay." Jeremy sighed. "Um Care, can you stay over tonight? We can stay up, watch movies, eat junk food and wake each other up if we fall asleep?

"Sounds good, Jer." Caroline said with a small smile.

MEANWHILE; IN STEFAN'S JAIL CELL:

Stefan sat on the floor of his cell; he was silently rocking back and forth.

"Don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep. Don't fall asleep." He whispered to himself over and over.

His eyelids were drooping, he couldn't stop this from happening because it was already too late.

"_NO!" Stefan shouted and pulled out his hair. He had fallen asleep._

_Freddy pounced in front of Stefan and chuckled._

_Stefan was fed up with this. Vicki was dead because of this man, Katherine was hurt because of him and all his other friends were suffering in their dreams because of him. _

"_Get away from me." Stefan spat._

_With a quick motion, Freddy sliced Stefan's wrist._

_Stefan gasped and looked down at his wrist. Blood was seeping from the large cut. "Please don't do this."_

_"I have to do this Stefan!"_

_Stefan wiped his bloody wrist on his jeans. "Please._"

_Freddy pushed Stefan into the hard wall. "Goodbye Stefan." He raised his knife before bringing it down and slashing his neck._

_Stefan choked and struggled to breathe as Freddy let out a dark chuckle._

_Freddy bent down and stabbed him one more time, this time in the stomach._

_Stefan let out one last breath, he was finally dead._

JEREMY'S ROOM:

Caroline had her mouth full with Reese's Pieces while Jeremy had his full with gummy worms. The pair wouldn't stop eating candy, the sugar would help them stay awake.

Jeremy swallowed down the last of his gummy worms before crossing his legs and looking at Caroline. "Hey, Care?"

"Yeah?" Caroline replied through a mouth full of chocolate.

"Um, do you think Katherine is going to make it?" He asked. The bags under his eyes were so grey, he needed sleep desperately. Maybe even more sleep than Caroline.

"Oh Jer." Caroline said before pulling Jeremy into her arms as he began to cry. She stroked his face and held him. "Katherine is going to survive, ok? We are going to survive too, we're going to be ok."

"I hope you're right." He said before detaching himself from her and laying flat on the bed.

Suddenly, the home phone rang. Elena had picked it up.

A couple minutes later, Elena walked in and looked at them sadly. "We need to go to the police station. Something has happened, something bad."

Caroline and Jeremy hopped off the bed and went to Elena.

"What's happened?" Caroline asked with concern in her voice.

"Just come on guys, everything will be explained once we leave." Elena replied and ushered them out the door.

"Is it Stefan?" Jeremy whispered as the three got settled in Elena's car. Elena was driving, Jeremy was in the passenger seat and Caroline was in the back.

Elena didn't answer; she just started up the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

Caroline felt her cheeks go hot, something had happened to Stefan.

Jeremy turned around to look at Caroline before grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

Caroline squeezed back before yawning. She was so tired, tired of pain and tired of sadness.

They drove to the Police Station in silence. The drive had been quick, too quick. Caroline didn't want to get out of the car, she just wanted to stay inside and live in that car because then she wouldn't have to face anything.

"Come on Care." Jeremy said in a tired voice.

Caroline sighed before getting out and walking with Elena and Jeremy to the entrance. They were here now, no going back to the car now. It was time.

Caroline, Jeremy and Elena stepped into Caroline's mother's office.

Liz was sitting in her chair nervously tapping her pencil against the desk. "Hello, kids. How are you guys all doing? It's sure been a rough couple of days for you three."

"We're doing okay, Sherriff." Elena and Jeremy replied. "But you're right, it has been hard."

Caroline stayed quiet and bit down on her nails.

Liz cleared her throat. "I take it Elena hasn't told you what has recently happened yet?"

Jeremy shook his head. "It's about Stefan, isn't it?"

Liz slowly nodded. "I don't know how to say this, but I'm just going to come out with it." She paused. "Stefan is dead."

* * *

**A/N: Aw, poor Stef! I wanted to kill off Elena or Tyler but I thought this would make more sense! I have some new plans for Elena too, I was thinking of doing a scene where she apologizes to Caroline and they propose a truce **** Please let me know any ideas you have for this story, even something simple as "Please don't kill off Jeremy!" Haha and maybe I won't ;) Pleaseeee review and favourite! Bye!**


	8. Who is Freddy?

**A/N: Here's chapter 8! Thanks to everyone that reads my story, reviews, favorites and follows it! It means a lot! Anyway, here is the chapter and please enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Jeremy gasped as the tears starting running down his face. "No, no, no. No, not Stefan!"

Elena wrapped her arms around her brother. She hadn't done that since their parent's death. "I'm so sorry, Jer."

Caroline's quietness turned to anger. She glared at the ground. "That bastard." She muttered. Freddy had taken Stefan's life too. Who would be next?

"I'm so sorry. After Vicki's passing, it got too hard for him so he took the easy way out, suicide. At least we think it's suicide, it's the only thing that makes sense." Liz said.

"Sheriff Forbes, if you would please excuse us I think I should get Jeremy home." Elena stood up before helping Jeremy up.

"I understand, Elena. And if you need to talk to anyone, you can talk to me. I'm a safe place." Liz forced a smile.

Elena returned the smile and pulled Jeremy closer to her.

Jeremy didn't even acknowledge Caroline before he walked out with his sister's hand on his back.

Liz got up to shut her door after they left before kneeling down to her daughter. "Are you ok sweetie?"

Caroline ignored her mother's question. "Mom, do you know anyone named Freddy?" Right now Caroline needed answers, she could grieve later.

Liz began to shake her head back and forth while tears ran down her face. "What?!"

Caroline frowned. "Freddy, do you know anyone named Freddy-Freddy?" Chills ran down her spine when she said his name.

"No, I can't tell you. I won't tell you sweetie. I'm sorry but it would be too much for you."

"Please, I need to know." Caroline begged.

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to have this conversation for another few years." She gulped before continuing. "Sometime last year, your father and I were friends with a man called Freddy Kruger. Freddy was single and he was very friendly. He often flirted with me but I didn't pick up on his signals until Kelly Donavan mentioned it. It wasn't until one night, I became very drunk and Freddy and I ended up sleeping together. I barely remember that night, it was mostly a blur. After that Freddy wanted to keep our one night stand up but I told him no and he threatened to tell your father. I kept him quiet by kissing him. I couldn't keep up with him though, he was mentally unstable. He wanted me to leave your father and he wanted us to move in with him. He was delusional and scary; it was a side to Freddy that I never saw before. I told him to leave us alone and I ended up getting some of your friend's parents involved. I told them what had happened and we all went to Freddy's house. We walked up his front steps and heard yelling inside." Liz shook her head and began to choke up on her tears. "There was no answer when we knocked so we knocked down his door, and a dead body was lying on his couch. The body was your father's. Your father was bleeding, bleeding badly. His throat had been slit. He killed your father." Liz looked at Caroline and held her hand. "Baby, I'm so sorry."

Caroline yanked her hand away from her mother in shock. She couldn't believe this. "Oh my god…"

Liz stood up from her seat again. "I should stop now, it only gets worse. I can't tell you. At least not now, with all the tragedy that's been happening."

Caroline frowned as she looked at the ground. "No, mom. Tell me the rest, please."

Liz sighed. "Okay." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I was in shock, I fell to the ground. I couldn't-couldn't believe what I was seeing. Then Freddy came out of the room covered in blood and I ran to him and stabbed him. I couldn't stop, honey. Kelly Donavan tried to pull me off of him but he was screaming at all of us. He said "I killed him!" Kelly took the knife from me and stabbed him in the neck. I guess at first she thought it was a mistake but then she knew the truth. Grayson Gilbert came forward and picked up your father's body. Mr. Salvatore came up and lit a match before setting the house on fire. And that's what killed Freddy, a fire. We murdered him just like he did to your father. After that we drove your father's body off the bridge. I covered up your father's death and said he died in a car accident. Since I was the Sherriff, people believed everything that I said. They trusted me with everything and never believed I was capable of lying. For a while after that, I tried to make myself believe that your father had actually died in a car accident. It wasn't the truth though, I knew the truth. The truth was that Freddy Kruger murdered your father."

Freddy had murdered her father. And her mother and her friend's parents had murdered Freddy. Caroline's head was spinning. None of this made any sense. If all of this had happened then why couldn't she remember? "How come I don't remember Freddy?"

Liz took a small breath. "No, I can't tell you. I won't tell you. You already know too much again, this isn't good."

Caroline suddenly stood up with her hands closed in fists. "Well mother, I can't keep not sleeping! Freddy is trying to kill me; he's already got Vicki and Stefan!"

"What are you talking about? In your dreams?... Sweetie, Freddy is dead. He can't hurt you anymore."

"What do you mean he can't hurt me anymore?..." Caroline asked with wide eyes.

Liz shook her head. "No, no. Not now, I'm not saying anything else. Honey, let's just go home now. Okay?"

"You can't keep keeping secrets from me!" Caroline shouted as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Sweetie, let's just go home now. I will tell you tomorrow, I've already said too much for one night." Liz said in a reassuring tone.

"You know what? I'm going to stay somewhere else tonight. I can't do this." Caroline grabbed her purse before storming out of the room and going outside. Shit, she had no way to get home. She had come here with Elena and Jeremy and her car was at their house. She could walk to the Gilbert house to get her car and see Jeremy. She needed him.

Caroline started up the sidewalk and plugged her headphones from her purse into her phone to listen to music.

Fifteen minutes later, she arrived at the Gilbert house. She wanted to talk to Jeremy, she needed to see him. She walked up to their front door and knocked.

Elena answered the door with an exhausted facial expression. "Hi, Caroline."

"Is Jeremy here? I need to talk to him."

Elena nodded. "He's in his room."

Caroline thanked Elena before going up the stairs but Elena grabbed her wrist to pull her back. "I'm so sorry Caroline. I'm so sorry." Elena whispered.

Caroline slowly nodded and stood awkwardly. "I need to see Jeremy…"

"Yeah, okay. Just please know that I'm sorry." Elena whispered. She really sounded sincere.

"I can forgive Elena, but just know I won't ever forget." Caroline said. Elena wasn't specifically saying what she was sorry for but Caroline knew what she meant.

Elena nodded. "I understand. I've done a lot of bad things to you Caroline and I'm sorry for that." She paused. "I feel like it's my fault that Stefan died. I should have said he didn't attack Katherine so they wouldn't have arrested him but I was so scared. I didn't know what to think or believe. Before I didn't know that it could have been a murderer that's been attacking all of us in our dreams."

Caroline hugged Elena. She figured Elena really needed that. "It's not your fault. But you should go see your sister, Elena. She needs you. Jeremy and I will be fine here."

Elena smiled. "Thank you. Are you sure you'll be okay here without me?"

"I'll be fine, Elena. Go see Katherine."

Elena nodded before grabbing her bag. "Thank you, I'll be back later."

Caroline forced a smile and waved before going up into Jeremy's room. She could hear loud music coming from his room. She knocked on his door, no answer. She knocked again, still no answer. "Jeremy?" She just decided to open the door and go in.

Heavy metal music was on full blast and there was a small note sitting on his desk. Caroline turned off the music before snatching the note and reading it quickly to herself.

Oh god, it was a suicide note.

**To Whom It May Concern; I wanted this to sound formal, but not too formal. You know what I mean? Well, life just got too much for me. I want to die and I'm going to die. It will happen sometime but why not make it happen sooner? And if I kill myself, I'll be the one in control, not him. I'm scared of dying but I know I'll feel safe when I'm dead. I haven't felt safe for a long time and I guess that is partly because of my parent's death but things have really turned to shit. Vicki died and no it wasn't suicide, she was one of the happiest people I've ever known. Vicki would never kill herself. My sister could have died, her throat and wrists were slit and I saw it. I saw my sister almost bleed to death and I don't even know if she's okay. I mean Aunt Jenna went to go see her but she hasn't phoned us yet. Everyone I love keeps dying, first my parents, Vicki and then Stefan. Who's going to die next? And all of this is because of Freddy, a man who terrorizes me and my friends in our dreams. He's the one who killed Vicki and Stefan. He's also the one who attacked Katherine. I know I sound crazy but trust me, he's real and somehow he is able to kill us. Anyway, back to my suicide. After I write this, I'm going to swallow all of my sleeping pills that my doctor prescribed me after my parents died. It will kill me, I know it will. I'm so sorry that it had to end this way but please know that you will be okay, you might not even miss me. Now I can be with mom, dad, Vicki and Stefan. I'm so sorry. And Caroline if you read this, stay strong. You'll defeat him, I know you will. I'm so sorry, Caroline. I'm so sorry that I can't help you kill him. I love you! I love you! Sincerely, Jer.**

Caroline choked back her tears before she saw his foot sticking out from behind his bed. Her purse fell from her arm as she stumbled to where he was, he was lying unconscious on the ground and the pill container was empty beside him. He had taken sleeping pills, to try to kill himself. "JEREMY!" Caroline screamed and knelt down to his body. She lowered her head to his chest to hear his heartbeat and check his wrist for a pulse. He was breathing, but barely. A faint heartbeat.

"No, no, no. Jeremy! You're going to be okay! Don't you die on me!" Caroline sobbed as she dragged his body out of the room and into the bathroom. She turned the shower on full blast before pulling him into the bathtub with her. "C'mon Jer!" Her hand trembled as she stuck her pointer finger and her middle finger down his throat to make him throw up. "Jeremy!"

Jeremy started to cough and vomit. He was okay, he was alive. His eyes opened and he looked around at his surroundings, confusedly. Thank god, there must have only been a few pills in his container since he immediately woke up.

Suddenly, he began to cry and Caroline stroked his hair. The water washed down all of the vomit and tears. "Oh my god Jer." She whispered in his ear.

Jeremy rested his head on her stomach while taking deep breaths as the water hit his tired face. "I don't want to live anymore."

"I know you don't but please know that we're going to make it through this. We're going to kill this bastard, we're going to defeat him just like you said in the letter, but you're going to help me defeat him. I'm not going to let you kill yourself, Jer. I won't let anything bad happen to you, I won't, at least not anymore." Caroline firmly said as more tears formed in her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Aww Jeremy! I hope I didn't overdo the suicide letter… I'm sorry that there hasn't been a lot of Klaus in the chapters lately but he will definitely be in the next chapter! :) Stay tuned ;) **


	9. Sneaking Her Out

A/N: Hello everyone, here is chapter 9 and I hope you enjoy!

P.S: I don't want to tell anyone what I have in future for this story, especially the end/final battle so I hope you guys are okay with that! You'll just have to keep reading my story to find out what happens ;) xx

* * *

Chapter 9

Elena Gilbert pushed open the hospital doors and walked through as she ran a hand through her tangled, dark hair.

She walked up to the front desk with a blond nurse. "Hi there, could you please tell me what room Katherine Gilbert is in?" Elena sweetly asked.

The blond nurse looked up at Elena with an annoyed expression. "Sorry Hun, visiting hours don't start till 6:00."

Elena glanced at the clock behind the nurse, the time was 5:30. "Please? I really need to see my sister."

The nurse shook her head. "Sorry Hun, you'll just have to wait till 6:00."

Elena looked at the woman's name tag, it read KAREN. "Uh listen, Karen. My sister had been attacked, my Aunt went to go see her after it happened but she hasn't phoned us to tell us anything and I don't even know where she is. A couple of kids from my school died recently and I haven't slept in about two days. So basically my life has been shit. So would you please reconsider letting me see my sister?"

Karen sighed. "Nope Hun, you just have to wait till 6:00."

"Fine." Elena snapped before walking away. She was about to leave when she had an idea. She could sneak into Katherine's room wearing a nurse's outfit.

"Awesome thinking, 'Lena." Elena whispered to herself with a smirk before pushing a closet door open and going inside.

* * *

Elena emerged a few minutes later wearing nurse clothes. She looked at her reflection in the mirror; she looked exactly like a nurse. No one would suspect a thing.

Now it was time to get Katherine out of this hospital, couldn't risk Katherine falling asleep. Hopefully she wasn't asleep right now…

Elena walked by some rooms when finally, she found her sister.

Katherine was sitting up in her bed with wide eyes. She was blinking rapidly, trying to stay awake.

Elena rushed into the room and went to Katherine. "Oh thank god, you're not asleep."

Katherine looked up at Elena and pulled her into her arms. "I'm so scared Elena."

Elena hugged her sister before pulling her up to her feet. "I'm taking you home, c'mon let's go."

Katherine grabbed her bag before following Elena out of the room. Elena stopped in the middle of the hallway. She stopped at a nurse's cart. She opened up one of the drawers and looked inside.

"What're you doing Elena? C'mon, we have to go!" Katherine whisper shouted.

"One sec." Elena said as she continued to look. Adrenaline shots were in the drawer, Elena took five and stuffed them in her purse. "Okay, let's go."

"Elena…" Katherine whispered, she didn't approve.

"So no one came to see you while you were here?" Elena asked, changing the subject.

"No actually, I thought Stefan would come but he didn't. It kind of sucked. Aunt Jenna was the only one." Katherine replied. Katherine didn't even know that Stefan was arrested, she definitely wouldn't know that he had died.

"I'm sorry." Elena whispered.

Katherine shook her head before forcing a smile. "Not your fault, little sis."

Elena returned the smile before they heard footsteps; someone was coming down the hall. The twins walked quickly to the elevator and thank god, no one even saw them.

After they got out of the elevator, they ran to Elena's car and sat inside. Elena pulled off her nurse clothes and put them in the backseat. She reached into her bag and pulled out a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants. She handed the outfit to Katherine. "Here, change into this. We can't have you wearing your hospital clothes anymore."

"Thanks." Katherine stripped and tugged the t-shirt over her head and pulled the pants on. "Good thinking 'Lena."

Elena smirked. "Well what can I say, I have a good thinking mind."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Let's just get out of here."

Elena started up the engine and pulled out of the lot. "So, how long has it been since you've slept?"

"Hmm, a full day now?" Katherine guessed. "Twenty-four hours I think. What about you?"

"I don't even remember when the last time I slept was."

"It sucks." Katherine paused. "If you're wondering where Aunt Jenna is, then she went back to the University. She claimed it was all too hard for her." Katherine said.

"Wow, harsh."

Katherine nodded. "I don't think she's going to come back, I think we're on our own now." Aunt Jenna had left them a few times after their parents died when things got hard but this was it now, she wasn't coming back.

Elena felt a sudden reason to tell Katherine what happened to Stefan but she knew her twin couldn't handle it. She could tell her later, when they went home to Jeremy and Caroline.

Katherine yawned. "Could we stop at Starbucks before we go home please?"

Elena nodded. "Sure, we can stop at Starbucks."

* * *

The girls walked into Starbucks. "Hey, can you order a plain black coffee for me while I use the toilet?" Katherine asked.

Elena nodded. "Sure but make it quick, I want to leave as soon as possible to go home."

Katherine nodded before walking to the bathroom. She locked the door and turned the tap on. She cupped her hands and splashed cold water on her face. The water felt nice on her skin and the coldness of it woke her up a little bit. After she splashed her face a few more times, she dried off and looked up at herself in the mirror.

The mirror showed a girl with grey bags under her eyes, a pale complexion and red marks right on her neck that had slightly healed due to some stitches but you could still tell that she had her throat slashed. Katherine barely recognized herself in the mirror; the once happy cheerful girl was replaced with a gloomy, exhausted girl.

Suddenly a hand reached through the mirror and pulled Katherine through it landing_ her into a familiar place, Freddy's boiler room._

_How had she fallen asleep? Her eyes were open, she couldn't be asleep!_

"_Oh shit, shit, shit, shit!" Katherine grumbled and hit her arm on the wall on purpose. _

_A chuckling voice followed by a bang and a click were in the background._

"_No, no, no!" Katherine shouted as she began to run through the boiler room._

"_Hello, Katherine." Freddy suddenly appeared in front of her._

"_Go to hell!" She spat and turned to run away but Freddy pushed her against the wall._

"_Remember when we used to play together?" He whispered in her ear before licking the side of her face._

_She squirmed and tried to get away but his grip on her was to strong. "Why are you doing this?"_

_Freddy chuckled. "I'm doing this because your parents and their stupid shit-head friends killed me!"_

"_What…?" Katherine whispered._

"_Oh right, you don't remember!" He rolled his eyes. "Well, you'll find out soon enough. That depends on if you die or not…" His caressed her cheek with his finger-knife. _

_Katherine shut her eyes and said a quick prayer inside her head. Her family never was the religious type but right now, she needed something to give her strength. This was it, Freddy was going to kill her._

_He raised his hand in an attempt to strike her head clean off her body but_ Katherine was suddenly awakened by loud knocking on the door.

Katherine gasped as she stumbled over to open the door. She opened the door to an annoyed Elena. Elena had two venti-sized coffee cups in her hands and she handed one to Katherine. "You fell asleep, but now you're awake. Let's go." She snapped.

"Gee thanks sis for being so understanding." Katherine mumbled before taking a sip of the black coffee. It burned her throat because she usually took sugar and milk in her coffee.

Just as they were about to leave, someone grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her to the side. It was Klaus.

Klaus looked exhausted, with bloodshot eyes and pale skin. "Elena." He whispered.

Elena gasped. "Oh god. You look like you-"

He cut her off. "Like I haven't slept in three days?" His bloodshot eyes stared at her.

Elena gulped before nodding just as Katherine came to stand by her.

"Klaus? Oh my, I barely recognized you." Katherine said.

Klaus forced a smile. "It's been about forty hours since I've slept, I'm afraid to sleep."

Elena snorted. "Well that's understandable."

Katherine rolled her eyes at her sister before directing her attention back to Klaus. "Hey, I know you and my sister have your differences but would you like to come back to our house? Jeremy and Caroline are there too."

Klaus's face lit up when Katherine mentioned Caroline. "Sure thanks that would be really nice. I don't know how much longer I'm going to live so might as well forgive and forget?" He said to Katherine as he looked at Elena.

Elena smirked. "I like the way you think."

* * *

"Freddy told me that he was murdered, murdered by our parents." Katherine said as she took another sip from her coffee.

"Okay, we really need to get home. I hope that Caroline and Jeremy found out more information about Freddy." Elena said as climbed in the passenger seat leaving Katherine to drive as Klaus was in the back.

"You want me to drive?" Katherine asked as she sat down in the driver's seat.

Elena smiled before taking a huge gulp of coffee. "You're the best driver I know."

"Yup, and you're the worst."

They all laughed.

"I can drive if you guys want?" Klaus offered.

"No!" Katherine and Elena both said.

Elena cleared her throat. "No- I mean out of all of us, you're the one who has gotten the least amount of sleep. We don't want to get in an accident because you fell asleep."

Klaus nodded. "Oh, I guess you're right."

Katherine dramatically gasped. "Don't say that to Elena, she'll always think she's right now! You made a huge mistake!"

Elena smirked. "Yup, I won't ever let you live this one down."

Klaus laughed. "Well I won't be living for that long anymore so no worries."

Everyone turned quiet; Klaus was the most real out of all of them because he spoke the truth. He was the only one who was facing the truth. He wasn't in denial or anything, he was just accepting.

Elena nodded to herself before setting her coffee down in the cup holder and reaching in her purse for an Adrenaline shot. She found one and took a deep breath before injecting it into her thigh. "Woah." It didn't hurt, but it sure felt intense. Like a crazy burst of energy. After all, it was Adrenaline.

"Hey could I-I have one?" Klaus asked with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Elena smiled before reaching for another Adrenaline shot from her purse. "Sure thing Klaus." She handed it to him and smiled. "Don't worry, it will help."

Klaus looked unsure before shrugging and injecting it into his arm. "Woah!" he exclaimed before laughing. "That's intense."

Elena chuckled and took the empty shot from him and then put it in her purse.

Katherine looked at them and frowned. "You shouldn't have taken that, you don't know what it's going to do to you."

"I don't care what it's going to do to me as long as it keeps me awake." Elena answered.

"Yeah, that's really the least of my concerns right now." Klaus remarked.

Katherine sighed as she continued to drive. "You're crazy, you know that?"

Elena smiled. "I know."

"Being crazy is what keeps us alive." Klaus added.

Klaus was so deep.

They all smiled, even Katherine but her smile was with an eye roll.

"Hey, do you guys know the time?" Klaus asked.

Elena took her phone out and glanced at the time on the screen. "It's 6:00."

"We have to be at school in two hours, is everyone okay with that?" Katherine asked.

Elena frowned and then giggled. "Um, you're staying at home since I snuck you out of the hospital. People will be worried if they see you at school because of what happened on the weekend."

"Oh, I guess you're right." Katherine said.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Klaus asked. "I can stay with you if you want just in case you fall asleep?"

Katherine shook her head. "No, I'll be fine but thanks for the offer. I will take a cold shower after you guys leave and I'll drink lots of coffee."

"Okay." Elena said with a weak smile. "You sure?"

"I'm sure."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one! **


	10. Romance Flickers

A/N: Here is Chapter 10! Tell me in a review what you want to see in the next chapter and maybe I'll do it! :) Please review, follow and favourite! Once I get five reviews, I'll post the next chapter! To the person asking about Klaroline, there still will be a little bit of romance but not much because this is a horror themed story. I'm planning on making a sequel to this story so that would probably have more Klaroline. Anyways, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or ANOES!

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Caroline opened the door to Elena, Katherine and Klaus. Klaus smiled at her before pulling her into a hug. "Hi there." He whispered in her ear.

Caroline looked in his dark blue eyes as she smiled. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I saw Katherine and Elena at Starbucks and they invited me to come here." Klaus answered.

"Oh okay. How are you doing?" She asked.

Klaus shrugged. "Exhausted. But I should be asking you that, so how are you?"

"I've been better." Caroline nervously laughed.

Katherine tapped her foot on the ground. "Where is Jeremy?"

Caroline and Jeremy both agreed that they weren't going to tell anyone about Jeremy's suicide attempt; it would just create more drama for everybody. "He's upstairs."

Katherine smiled at Caroline before going up the stairs, to Jeremy's room. Elena followed her leaving Klaus and Caroline alone.

Caroline pulled Klaus over to the couch before plopping down. He sat down beside her. "I don't know how much longer I can do this."

Klaus cupped her face with his hands and stared into her eyes with concern. "We are going to get him; we aren't going to let him hurt anyone else. I'm so sorry about Stefan; I know he was your friend."

"Thank you and I sure hope so." She said. "My mom said that she knows Freddy, he slept with her when she was drunk and he murdered my dad because she wouldn't leave my dad for him, so her and my friend's parents went after him. There was more to the story I think but she wouldn't tell me."

"So you think that's why he's trying to kill us in our dreams? But that doesn't make sense, because I just met you this year. My parents didn't know your mom."

Caroline sighed. "I don't know Klaus, I really don't know."

"It's okay to not know." Klaus leaned in and kissed her cheek softly. "I really like you Caroline."

"I like you too Klaus but I don't know if I can have a relationship with all of this shit that's been going on. It's too much." Caroline sighed.

Klaus frowned. "I guess you're right."

Caroline felt bad for what she said so she stroked his cheek and said, "But hey, if we survive this then we'll go on a date." Caroline didn't want to do this; she really wanted to be with him and to kiss him. His lips looked so soft right know and she knew that for a fact his lips were very soft since she had kissed him once a few days ago but that was barely a kiss. Deep down Caroline knew it was for the best, she couldn't kiss him. It would be too hard on him if they dated and she died, he wouldn't be able to handle it and neither could she if he died.

"Okay." He whispered before turning away from her.

"Screw this." Caroline sighed before giving into her thoughts. She turned his head to look at her. He looked at her with confusion. She wrapped her arms around his neck before leaning in and kissing him hard on the mouth. He was surprised but he eased into the kiss. She was right, his lips were soft. Very soft.

He broke away from the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "Hey, what happened to not wanting to have a relationship?"

She smirked. "I changed my mind."

Suddenly, someone came running down the stairs. The brunette flew out the door in seconds with eyes glistening with tears.

"Katherine!" Elena screamed and rushed down the stairs with Jeremy but she was already gone.

Caroline and Klaus got up from the couch and walked over to Elena and Jeremy.

Jeremy was staring at the ground, shamefully. "I didn't know."

"What the hell just happened?" Caroline asked with confused eyes and concern in her voice.

Elena screamed before punching a hole in the wall. "Jeremy told her that Stefan died!"

Klaus looked nervously at Caroline, and she returned the look.

"I'm sorry 'Lena, I didn't know!" Jeremy said defensively and he put his hands up.

Elena burst into tears as she sunk down on the floor. Her breathing became heaver and she shut her eyes. "I can't do this anymore, I keep pretending I'm okay but I'm not! None of us are okay, we keep pretending we're fine but in reality we're not fine!" Elena cried. "Why is Freddy doing this? WHY?!"

Caroline stared at the weeping girl on the floor. Elena Gilbert was crying. This was a sight Caroline had never seen before.

Jeremy knelt down to his sister and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. "Shh, it's okay. Shhh." He cooed in a soothing voice.

Klaus squeezed Caroline's hand before pulling her into a hug. He traced circles on her back as he whispered, "Tell them."

Caroline nodded her head in Klaus's arms before pulling herself from him and crouching down to Elena. "My mom knew Freddy."

Elena looked up at Caroline before detaching herself from Jeremy. "How?"

Caroline cleared her throat. "Freddy Krueger lived in our neighborhood; he was a kind and gentle single man. My mother and my dad were friends with him. My mother knew Freddy, apparently last year she slept with when she was drunk, she had a one night stand and he was delusional, he wanted me and her to live with him. She told him no and to leave her alone but he threatened her with telling my father. So, my mother went to your parents, Vicki's mom and Stefan's dad for help. Together they all went to Freddy's house. They heard screaming coming from inside so they broke down the door and my father was dead on the couch. Freddy had killed my father so they killed him. My father's death was covered up as an accident. Freddy killed my father." Caroline stopped and ran a hand through her hair before taking a deep breath. She looked at Elena to see her reaction to what she just told her.

"But that makes no sense. If Freddy lived around us then how come we don't remember him? How come Klaus is having dreams of Freddy too? It doesn't make any sense." Elena shook her head back and forth with a confused look on her face.

"That's all my mom would tell me. Believe me, I begged her to tell me more but she wouldn't. I haven't talked to her since we found out Stefan had died." Caroline said.

"We could try googling him?" Jeremy suggested. "Or you could go see your mom again to try and ask for more information?"

"Maybe Mr. Saltzman would know something about Freddy since he's dating your mother and all?" Klaus spoke up.

"I don't know what I want to do yet, I just know that we should get ready for school." Caroline said and stood up.

Elena grabbed Caroline's wrist and pulled her back down while she fumbled for something in her purse. "Wait, I have something you guys will need." She found what she was looking for, two Adrenaline shots. She handed one to Caroline and the other one to Jeremy.

"Um, what's this?" Caroline asked as she examined the shot.

Jeremy immediately injected it into his thigh. "Adrenaline." He tossed the empty shot back to Elena. "It can be fatal, but it will also help keep us awake."

Caroline shook her head. "No, I'm not taking this. I don't know what it's going to do to me, it could kill me and I'm not risking that." She stood back up and made her way over to the stairs.

Elena rolled her eyes and huffed. "Fine, die in your sleep then. Why should I care?"

Caroline ignored her and continued to go up the stairs. She went into the bathroom and slammed the door. She peeled off her clothes, put them in the hamper and turned the shower on cold before climbing in.

The water was freezing. Goose bumps rose on Caroline's skin but that didn't make her turn the water warmer. In fact, she turned it colder. Caroline squirted shampoo into her hand but what came out, was not shampoo, it was blood.

"Oh god." Caroline whispered and rinsed her hand under the water, but the water disappeared and was replaced with blood. Caroline screamed and turned the tap off just as the lights started to flicker.

Caroline fell out of the shower onto the ground just as she reached for the housecoat hanging on the hook. She put the house coat on her soaking wet body and a second later, the light went out.

"Shit." Caroline said before getting up from the ground and fumbling for the door handle. Suddenly, someone picked her up from behind and set her down in the tub. Caroline screamed, thinking it was Freddy. The lights flickered back on just as Caroline realized who had done that. It wasn't Freddy, it was someone else.

She was face to face with someone she hadn't seen in over a year. Someone who had died. Someone very close to her. Someone who was related to her.

"Daddy?" Caroline whispered as tears strolled down her cheeks.


	11. Shattered

_**A/N: Here is Chapter 11! Okay so I didn't get five reviews, I got four but I still wanted to upload this chapter because I love you guys! Thank you so much for reviewing, favoriting and following! Hope you enjoy this chapter :) **_

* * *

**Chapter 11-**

_Bill Forbes pulled his daughter into his arms. "Oh sweetie, I've missed you so much."_

_Caroline cried in her father's arms as he rocked her back and forth. "How-?"_

_He pressed a finger to her lips. "Freddy will hear us. Shhh,be quiet." He whispered. _

"_Tell me about Freddy, who is he daddy?" Caroline whispered._

_Bill shook his head back and forth. "No, I won't tell you! I won't honey, I can't! I wanted you to forget those horrible memories, and you did. I will never bring it up again."_

_More tears ran down Caroline's cheeks. "Please daddy, he's trying to kill me in my dreams! I'm frightened." She begged._

"_Mommy and Daddy killed him sweetheart, he can't hurt you anymore." Bill whispered._

"_What?" Caroline whispered. "But no, Mommy said that he killed you. He killed you because Mommy slept with him and she wouldn't leave you for him. Is there something that she's not telling me?"_

_Bill's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my god, you really don't know do you?"_

"_Know what? Tell me Daddy!"_

_Bill shook his head before he began to cough up blood. He started to choke as he began to cough up more blood. "Ah…" He clutched his throat and fell to the ground before morphing into Freddy. _

"_OH MY GOD!" Caroline shouted and stood up before falling out of the tub. She got up and ran as fast as she could before Freddy dragged her by her feet back to him. "Nooooooo!"_

_Freddy chuckled and pulled her up before slamming her into the wall. He stroked her hair and inhaled in the scent. "Mmmm! You smell sweet!" _

_Caroline struggled to break through his grasp. "Get off of me!" She spat and continued to struggle._

"_I like when they struggle." Freddy whispered in her ear. "You were always my favorite, Care Bear." _

_Caroline turned her head away from him. His breath smelled awful, like rotten eggs and sulfur. "Who are you?" She whispered. _

_He ignored her question. "Look at me!" He demanded and forced her head back to look at him. "Now, that's better." He smiled when she looked at him with terror in her eyes. "How about we go home?" He picked her up in his arms and they disappeared._

* * *

_Caroline shrieked when Freddy set her down on a bed in the boiler room. She had never seen any other parts of the boiler room before. Why was there a bed in the boiler room? "Why'd you bring me here? If you're going to kill me, then just get it over with!" She kicked her legs and sobbed._

_Freddy guffawed. "You're still so innocent, Caroline. You haven't changed one bit." He smirked and sat down beside her. "I wanted to have some fun before I killed you." He traced his finger-knife along the side of her rib cage. He didn't put enough pressure to hurt her._

_Caroline took this as a chance to clock him. She formed a fist with her hand and hit him as hard as she could. "Ah!"_

_Freddy snarled and pushed her down on the bed. "Don't you dare try to hurt me!" He pinned her hands above her head as he licked the side of her face._

"_Screw you!" She hollered. "KLAUS!" She called out and looked up at the ceiling, but it was no use since no one could hear or help her. _

_He covered her mouth with his burnt hand and she squirmed. "I'm your boyfriend now, Caroline!" He chuckled. "Now, let's settle down and have some fun." He slashed her housecoat to pieces leaving her naked as the pieces fell from her body. _

_Caroline bit down on his hand as hard as she could. "Never." She spat. Caroline spat on his face and he released her before snarling. She ripped his fedora hat off his head before he could hurt her. He tried to grab her but she quickly rolled off of his bed with the hat when she suddenly woke up from the dream._

Caroline was screaming on the floor of the Gilbert bathroom. She was naked in fetal position and she was clutching Freddy's hat in her hands. "Ah!"

Klaus, Jeremy and Elena rushed into the bathroom to find a naked, screaming Caroline on the ground.

Elena immediately grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. "What happened?" She asked and pulled Caroline to her feet.

Caroline adjusted her towel and looked at the ground as tears strolled down from her eyes. "I fell asleep."

Elena hugged Caroline. "It's okay, he can't get you. You're safe now." She said in a soft voice.

Klaus and Jeremy looked at Caroline with concern. "Are you okay?"

Klaus noticed the fedora hat in Caroline's hands. "How-How'd you get that?"

Caroline shook her head in confusion. "I pulled it off of his head before I woke up."

"But that's impossible. How-?" Jeremy whispered.

"I can pull objects out from my dreams now, I guess." She whispered and raised a finger. "If I can do that then maybe I could pull Freddy out from my dream?"

Klaus rushed over to Caroline and embraced her. "No, no, no. You're not going back to sleep, none of us are. Not ever. We'll find a different way; Caroline has had too much for one day." He firmly said.

"Klaus, you sound like a crazy person. Eventually, we're going to have to sleep." Jeremy said.

"I don't care; we don't have to worry about this right now. I'm not crazy; in fact I'm probably the sanest out of all of you."

"Klaus, it's impossible to go without sleeping for more than seventy hours. Once you hit that mark, then that's when you begin having micro naps. Your brain will shut down its functions for seconds in order to recharge. That basically means you're dreaming but you don't know it. And it happens when you're awake. After that, your brain will shut down, inducing a coma which is permanent sleep." Elena said with sadness in her tone.

"How do you know this?" Jeremy asked.

Elena shrugged. "Research and books and stuff."

"Like I said, I don't care about that stuff right now. Caroline just slept so she should be fine till then. We'll find a way, we will." Klaus said.

"We should probably get going to school; it will be a good distraction for us so we won't be able to sleep." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, Jeremy is right. I'll be waiting in the car." Elena said and began to leave the bathroom.

"Wait, what about Katherine? We can't just let her get killed, we need to stick together." Caroline spoke up.

"She'll be fine till then, we will look for her after school." Elena reassured.

Caroline slowly nodded. "Okay. Um, Elena do you have some clothes I could wear? Since mine are filthy." She pointed to the hamper.

Elena smiled. "You can wear anything from my closet, just come outside when you're changed and ready." She left the bathroom and went down the stairs. Jeremy smiled at Caroline before following Elena.

Klaus kissed Caroline's head. "Did he hurt you?" He asked, referring to Freddy.

"He was about to." Caroline answered. "I should get changed but I'll meet you in the car, okay?"

Klaus nodded and waved before leaving the bathroom.

Caroline sighed once he was gone. She looked in the mirror at her ragged appearance. Stringy, matted blond hair, bloodshot eyes, pale skin and grey bags. Nothing new in her appearance.

She set Freddy's hat down on the sink before going into Elena's room. She dropped the towel down from her body and set it on her chair. She spotted a comb so she grabbed it and ran it through her hair. After she combed her hair, she pulled her hair into a ponytail with the hair tie on Elena's vanity. She then picked out black skinny jeans and a dark green sweater from Elena's closet. Caroline tugged the clothes on and then left the room. She went into Jeremy's room to collect her purse from the ground and once she had it on her shoulder, she went back into the bathroom. She carefully slipped the fedora hat in her purse. Next, she left the house and went into the car.

Elena was driving, Jeremy was in the passenger seat and Klaus was in the backseat. Caroline joined Klaus in the back. "Hey, do you guys have any coffee?"

Elena handed Caroline her cup of coffee and smiled. "It's plain black coffee."

Caroline thanked her before taking a huge gulp as Elena started up the engine and began to drive to the school.

Klaus snatched the cup from Caroline and flashed a playful smile. "Thank you." He took a sip and then handed it back to her.

She set the cup in the cup holder. "You're cute." She leaned her head against his chest and smiled as she did so.

"You're cuter and just think; when all of this is over we can go on a proper date." He whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"Yup, and you're taking me to a fancy restaurant with seafood, booths, wine and fancy people. A fancy people restaurant."

Klaus laughed. "Sounds great, love."

* * *

The teens stepped out of the vehicle and made their way towards the school doors. All eyes were on them as they walked there. Klaus had his arm around Caroline, Jeremy was walking with his head down and Elena was walking proudly but deep down, she wasn't proud. Her title of Queen Bee had gone down over the weekend, now she was referred to as damaged goods, just like Caroline. And she would soon find that out.

* * *

Elena walked up to her locker and when she opened it, she looked in her mirror as she applied watermelon flavored lip-gloss. As she looked in her reflection, the person in the mirror wasn't her, it was Freddy. She let out a small yelp before slamming her locker shut. Everyone at their lockers stared at Elena like she was mental. "No, no, no." She whispered. Was that a micro nap? It wasn't possible; it hadn't been seventy hours yet.

Bonnie Bennett, Elena's best friend walked up to her with her books in her arms and a worried expression. "Elena, can I talk to you?"

Elena forced a smile at her best friend before sighing. "Sure Bon, what's up?"

"Due to the recent events revolving around you and your family, we think that you should take a break from cheerleading. And well, being popular." Bonnie said and clicked her tongue.

Elena's smile turned into a frown. "What are you talking about? I'm fine."

Bonnie shook her head. "Just think about it 'Lena, your time on the throne is running out. A new Mystic Falls queen is going to be crowned."

Elena went from frowning to glaring. "So," She raised a finger. "You're basically saying I'm damaged goods now?"

Bonnie slowly nodded and held her books closer to her chest. "Yes-yes. Elena, you should talk to Caroline about this, the same thing happened to her."

Elena furrowed her brows and pressed her lips in a straight line. "Are you kidding me? You have no idea what you're doing Bonnie Bennett. You just made a huge mistake!"

"Elena, look around." She pointed to all of the people around them in the hallway. "No one cares about you anymore." She whispered before tossing her hair over her shoulder and walking away.

Elena's bottom lip trembled as she slid down against the lockers. Bonnie was right, she was damaged goods. No one cared about her anymore, her time on the throne was done.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline walked hand in hand as they made their way towards History class.

"I'll see you later in the Cafeteria for lunchtime." Klaus said.

Caroline forced a smile and leaned closer to his ear. "I don't know how much longer I can do this."

Klaus kissed her on the lips. "We'll make it through; all you have to do is make it through school without sleeping."

Caroline slowly nodded. "I'll try." She paused for a moment. "You know what Freddy told me in my dream earlier?"

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me that I was always his favorite, he put me on a bed in the boiler room. Klaus, he was going-going to hurt-hurt me." Caroline stumbled on her words as tears glistened in her eyes.

Klaus wiped her tears from her eyes and kissed the spot where a single tear remained. He was fuming inside; his skin was boiling because of how mad he was. But he had to hide it from Caroline; he didn't want her to be afraid of Klaus when he was mad. Because when Klaus got mad, everyone suffered. Freddy Krueger was going to pay. "I won't let him hurt you; I'm going to protect you. You won't be sleeping for a few days, so I hope that's okay?"

Caroline smiled. "That's fine; I never want to see that bastard ever again. But the thing I don't get is why he's doing this to us? Why try to kill us in our dreams when the parents are the ones who killed him?"

Klaus shrugged. "I wish I knew. I also don't understand why he's trying to kill me too? I mean, I just met you this year."

"Did you always live in this area?" Caroline asked. "Or did you used to live someone else?"

"I have always lived around this area, I just went to a different school."

Caroline frowned. "Why don't I remember you then? It's a small town and right now, I can't think of anyone else in this town that I don't know. I pretty much know everyone."

Klaus shrugged. "I don't remember you either. In fact, most of my younger years are pretty much a big blur."

Caroline leaned her forehead against his as she sighed. "I should get to class but we can talk about this later."

"Okay, bye." Klaus cupped Caroline's face and kissed her lightly on the lips before waving as she went into History class. "See you later, Care." He whispered.

She smiled as she walked inside. God she was beautiful, even with bloodshot eyes and dark bags.

Klaus walked to the men's room and went inside. He went into one of the stalls and searched through his pocket for his lighter and a cigarette. He needed a smoke bad, real bad.

He finally found one and lit it with the lighter before taking small drags. He was relaxed, he was calm.

He twirled it around his finger for a moment before taking more drags.

His eyes began to close, with the cigarette in his hand. His eyes snapped shut pulling him into Dreamland.

_Klaus was lying on his bed as he listened to music on his radio, right now an indie rock song was playing. The song ended and a song that Klaus had never heard before began to play. The song went like: One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, gonna stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again." The song ended just as Klaus began to frown. There was a knock at the door and Klaus knew exactly who it was. __It was Freddy. _"Oh shit!" Klaus leaned against his door hoping to prevent Freddy from coming in.  


_But Freddy broke down the door with a kick and pushed Klaus down. He walked inside. "Leave me alone you sick bastard!" Klaus shouted and backed away from him on the ground._

_Freddy chuckled. "It's your time to die, Klaus." He grabbed Klaus's head and slammed it against the wall. "Does that feel good?" He continued to smash his head in the wall. "Caroline is mine! Not yours, but you'll learn your lesson soon enough!"_

_Klaus vomited from the trauma as tears glistened in his eyes. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve before punching Freddy with all of his strength. "You wanna kill me? Well you're going to have to chase me!" Klaus ran out of his bedroom and went outside. _

"_I love a good chase!" Freddy flicked his tongue back and forth before chasing Klaus outside. _

_Klaus felt his hand began to heat up, an incredible heat, a burning sensation. "Ow!" He winced._

_Freddy found him clutching his burning hand in pure agony. "Wake up, you're burning!" He snapped his finger-knife in front of Klaus._

Klaus opened his eyes and his hand was on fire. "Oh shit!" He had fallen asleep with his cigarette in hand. He threw his cigarette to the ground before stomping it out and rushing to the sink. He blasted the water on cold to soothe his burning flesh. "Shit." He muttered and then turned the water off. His hand hurt so much.

* * *

Jeremy was sitting in English class when he began to fall asleep; _the teacher's words began to repeat to him in slow motion when the atmosphere suddenly changed into the boiler room._

"_No, shit, shit, shit!" Jeremy whispered and banged his fist on the wall. _

_Freddy suddenly appeared in front of him, he was smirking. "I just saw your buddy Klaus. Nice guy and luckily for you, he woke up." _

_The expression on Jeremy's face was pure anger. "You are a bastard, a sick man." He pointed his finger at Freddy. "My friends and I are going to kill you; you won't get away with this!"_

_Freddy slashed Jeremy's cheek with a swift motion. "You better watch what you say, Jeremy. Or next time, it will be your throat!"_

The bell for class had woken Jeremy up, thank god. Jeremy's hand immediately went to his cheek, cold blood was dripping down. He got up from his seat and grabbed a few Kleenex's before running out of class. Thankfully, no one had seen his bloody cheek. Jeremy ran towards the nurse's office, this was going to be something hard to explain.

* * *

The bell for History had finally rung, and Mr. Saltzman pulled Caroline over to the side just as the other students were leaving. "Caroline, please come home." He begged. "Your mother feels horrible."

Caroline looked at him coldly. "I'm not coming home unless I get the truth, the whole truth. She doesn't understand how bad I need this information."

Alaric sighed and ran a hand through his sandy-brown hair. "Well, what if I could promise you that?"

Caroline flashed a weak smile. "Well, then we'd have a deal."

Alaric dialed their home number; Liz picked up on the third ring. "Hello, sweetie. Yes, I have Caroline here. She's coming home, and she wants the truth, the whole truth." He hung up and looked at Caroline. "Go now, I'll explain to your teachers."

Caroline smiled at Alaric before walking out of class and into the hall.

A student dressed in a red and green sweater was in the halls, a hall monitor. "Where's your pass?" She walked after Caroline.

"Screw your pass!" Caroline shouted and ran out of the building. This was it; her mother was going to tell her the truth. The whole truth.

* * *

A/N: Haha, I used the famous lines! We're getting close to the end of this story, only a few chapters left! :) I might even write a sequel, it depends on how I decide to end it. Also, this Nightmare story has traits from the original and the remake so you might be surprised or not with the next chapter. Stay tuned ;)


End file.
